


Random Ideas

by Anna665



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24447550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna665/pseuds/Anna665
Summary: I used a Random Prompt Generator and fell in love, so here are some very short stories.
Relationships: Nicholas Latifi/George Russell, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Tatiana Calderón/Jamie Chadwick
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. George/Nicholas | Children

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is my first time writing in englisch and it is not my mother tongue so please leave some feedback if you want to...uhmm anyways I hope you enjoy it.

It was a lovely day in the beginning of July. George's family was on holiday in Canada and his parents and siblings were sitting at their table in the restaurant while George went to the playground to maybe find some friends.

He had one of the cookies he had taken with him from the hotel in the pocket of his jacket, just in case the food in the restaurant wouldn’t be good.

When he sat on the slide he saw another boy coming to the playground and going over to the monkey bars. When he got of the slide he decided to look where the boy went and see if he wanted to be friends. He went to the monkey bars just to see the other boy sitting on the floor with his face hidden by his hands. He got a step closer, sitting down next to him and taps him on the shoulder. The boy quickly turns towards him and George can see that he is crying.

"Hey, I'm George who are you?", he asks. The boy looks at him and rubs one hand over his eyes to dry the tears of, taking some time to answer. "Hi George, I'm Nicholas." George smiles at him and before he could stop himself he asks "Why are you crying Nicholas? Did something happen?" He can't see what could be wrong but he wants to help him. Nicholas takes a moment, looking down at his knees that are a little red. "I fell of the monkey bars and hurt my knees", he sniffles.

George looks at his knees and thinks for a moment, until he realizes that he is always happy when he gets sweets, so he opens his jacket and pulls the cookie out of it, unpacking it and handing it to Nicholas. 

Nicholas looks at him and takes the cookie, breaking it in the middle, and giving the other half back to George who is smiling at him then taking a bite. He smiles back at him and starts eating the cookie. After that they sit in silence eating their parts of the cookies and smiling at each other.

When they finished the cookie Nicholas shyly looked at George. "Do you think I can do it?" George just smiles at him. "You can do anything if you believe in yourself." After that Nicholas is motivated to try it again and after some more falling and standing back up with George's help he makes it. They play together until their parents tell them that it is time to go back to the hotel.

It was the first time they met each other but when their families met while picking them up at the Playground they knew that they would stay friends even if they are separated and would not be able to see each other.


	2. Tatiana/Jamie | life simulation game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love the idea of these two together so much so here we go.

When Tatiana came home it was quiet. To quiet. Her girlfriend Jamie should be home and she was normally really loud with everything she was doing. So after she hung up her jacket and kicked of her shoes she went through the kitchen into the living room but couldn't find Jamie there. Maybe she was just asleep?

Suddenly she heard a loud scream coming from a room down the corridor. The scream absolutely sounded like Jamie so Tatiana hurried down the corridor just to realise that the door to their Gaming room was not fully closed.

As Tatiana opened the door a bit further she was able to see Jamie sitting at her Computer with her Headset on. She made some steps forward until she stood next to Jamie's Chair. "Hey Baby I'm back." Jamie turned to face her, looking a bit shocked and then taking her Headset off, to set it on the table. " How long have you been standing there?" "I just came home, don't worry. But can you explain to me why you screamed? I thought you were in trouble."

Jamie flushed red and mumbled something that Tatiana couldn't understand. "You have to be louder Baby, I wasn't able to understand you." Jamie looked up to here and then excitedly turned to her PC to show her girlfriend what she had been doingg. "I'm playing Sims and I finally managed to set my character up with yours", she said, turning back to Tatiana to grin up at her.

"Oh god why do I love you again?" "Because I'm cute?" Jamie grins and Tatiana just smirks and leans down to her, cupping her face with both her hands. "Yeah you definitly are cute. My adorable Princess," she murmurs before she presses a kiss to Jamies lips. Jamie learns into the touch and moves her lips against Tatianas affectionately. They just enjoy the small moment of happiness and separate just because they need to breathe. 

Tatiana stands back up and smiles down at Jamie. "I'm gonna start making dinner, come tell me if we're getting married yeah." After pressing another kiss to Jamie’s cheek she leaves the room and goes to the kitchen to start making pancakes for dinner. It's offseason so it will be fine if they have a skip meal for once.

Soon afterwards when she is decking the table Jamie comes into the Kitchen grinning at her. “I made it. We're getting married. Or not really us, but our Sims,” she says before looking at the table and flopping down on one of the chairs. “It's not yet us, but I'm sure the day will come. I love you Baby and I can imagine to spend my entire life with you,” Tatiana confesses. Jamie smiles brightly at her. “I love you too Darling.”


End file.
